videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archer Protocol
Archer - Protocal is an open-world, action-adventure role-playing game based on the FX series Archer. It was published by Obsidian, and Heavy Iron Studios, and released on July 18, 2018, on the date of George Coe's death, for the PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox 1, and Microsoft Windows. Plot TBA Missions ISIS Edition Espionage-esque missions with selected objective(s). * Bob's Burgers with Benefits - Linda Belcher, furious at Archer for abandoning her to become a single mother, therefore in her mind giving her crow's feet, kidnaps his daughter, Abbiejean, and his son, Seamus. She hides them in three separate locations, guarded by members of the KGB, ODIN, Yakuza, and other organizations, offering them 401b for Archer's decapitated head. * Irish Robbed - The Irish Mob have been stealing Trinette's child support from Archer. Break into their hideout and bring the money back to Trinette. * Lettuce Prey - Rabbert Klein eats his lettuce brother. Now Insane Len Trexler is so devastated by this that he attempts suicide at the top of ODIN Headquarters, reach the top to * An Arm and a Leg Dealer - Trade Rodney, former ISIS requisitions officer, false guns for real, newly crafted ones. * World Wore None - Enemies of Woodhouse's from the war, mistake him for the Pope and attack him. Guard him, and don't let him get killed. * Dognappers - The Kidnappers kidnap Alan Shapiro's dogs. Feed the dogs Krieger's "treats" without being caught. * That Dress - Rival actress Rona Thorne, a sleeper agent, Puts Veronica Deane to sleep, ties her up, and puts her in a room with a ticking time bomb. * Killos of Cocaine - 10 kilos of cocaine is found in ISIS headquarters. Smuggle it inside ODIN headquarters undetected. * Pigley Poached- The new incarnation of Pigley becomes extremely radioactive, repelling objects in his way. Find a way to catch him without touching him. * Reggie the Dealer - Archer's lemur, Reggie, steals all of Woodhouse's heroin, and was last seen at the top of the Tunt Manor, doing the heroin with Babou. Catch him and return the heroin to Woodhouse. * Waterbording - After accidentally damaging their designer outfits, Charles and Rudy kidnap Popeye. Go rescue him before they assassinate him in the sealab. * Historical Reenactment - Members of the KGB disguise themselves as actors in a historical reenactment. Shoot all the agents, and save the reenactment. * Northbound and Down - El Frente Rojo members attack ISIS from the skies. Choose a plane and shoot them down before ISIS is destroyed. * Ditch Problem - Race the Yakuza in a drift car race across the continent. * Land Hope - Pirates penetrate the ISIS yacht during vacation. Don't let them ruin your cruise. * Infective Agent - Spelvin's Pirate Virus is tearing up the computers. Play as Mitsuko, and destroy it. * Sweet Dreams - A new ISIS holographic training program puts everyone against the greatest nightmares their minds can concieve. * Hobbitraiser - Bilbo's Twin has cloned himself and is after Malory for killing his brother. Use Archer's paddle to slap them all back to Hobbit Hell. * Rotting Krieger Bots - Krieger's Krieger Bots, covered in underwear and lingerie, attack the agents in an animatronic rebellion. * Modzilla - Fight Mecha Archersaurus for Krieger's film. * Brett/Bilbo/Crenshaw's Legacy - Krieger resurrects zombified versions of former ISIS agents, Crenshaw, Bilbo, and Brett Bunsen. The zombies infect the ISIS drones in a massive zombie outbreak. Defeat all the zombies without getting infected yourself. Archer Vice Edition Melee only combat missions between selected fighters. * Goddamnit, Archer! - Archer vs Brett at ISIS Headquarters * Revenge Rampage! - Archer vs Conway at Malory's South Beach Apartment * Life Together - Archer and Lana at Tunt Manor * Nobody's that gay - Lana and Ray at Pangu Island * Skinny Bitch-ectomy - Malory vs Cheryl at ISIS Headquarters * Nazi Emasculation - Malory vs Krieger at Malory's Apartment * Ramona's Story - Malory vs Ray at ISIS Headquarters * It Puts the Lotion in the Basket - Cyril vs Archer at FIGGIS Agency * Re-hit That - Cyril and Lana at * Moped - Cheryl and Pam at McSurley's * Angel of Death - Pam vs Malory at ISIS Headquarters * Best Friends - Pam and Archer at Tuntmore Towers Hotel * Clone Bones - Krieger vs Krieger vs Krieger vs Krieger at San Marcos Presidential Palace * Oooh, Kuriiga-San! - Krieger and Mitsuko at ISIS Headquarters * Queer! - Ray and Cyril at San Marcos Presidential Palace * Massive Dick - Woodhouse vs Archer at Archer's Apartment * Unhappy - Woodhouse and Malory at Tunt Manor * Reap the Barry - Barry vs Archer at ODIN Headquarters * Cyborg Fight - Barry vs Katya vs Ray vs Conway at New York * The Graduate - Barry and Katya at KGB Offices * Archer, I love you! - Katya and Archer at Archer's Apartment * Racist! - Mitsuko vs Cheryl at New York * Watch it Missy - Mitsuko vs Malory at Tunt Manor * Hello - Mitsuko and Cyril at New York * Come on, Buddy - Boris and Nikolai at KGB Offices * Open Marriage - Ron and Malory at Tunt Manor * Take me, Lucius! - Conway and Malory at Malory's South Beach Apartment Archer P.I. Edition Missions in which the player partakes in a racing competition with any type of land, air, or sea vehicles. * Driving Like An Egg * Throbbing Erection Gameplay Players can choose to complete missions—linear scenarios with set objectives—play in a story mode, or engage in side activities, all consisting of action-adventure, driving, third-person shooting, role-playing, stealth, and racing elements. Outside of missions, and story mode, players may freely roam open worlds from the series. As well as set up deathmatches against other teams online. Menus Modes Different gameplay methods accessible from the video game menu. * Story Mode - A compelling story to draw the player into the experience. * Mission Mode - Separate, much smaller stories with one set objective. * Free Roam - A gameplay mode where players can move freely through the Archer universe. * Team Deathmatch - A gameplay mode where as many other players as possible kill each other to gain points until a certain condition or limit is reached. Controls Xbox 360 * LT - Aim * LB - Use Special Ability/Hold to Use Special Attack * Left Stick - Move/Press to Sprint/Sneak * Up - Taunt * Left/Right - Change Gadget * Down - Activate Gadget * Back - View Objectives * Start - Pause Menu * Right Stick - Camera/Press to Crouch * X - Reload * Y - Change Weapon/Hold to Enter Vehicle * A - Jump/Hold to Fly * B - Melee/Hold to Use Charge Attack * RT - Fire Weapon * RB - Use Aerial Weapon Xbox 1 * LT - Aim * LB - Use Special Ability/Hold to Use Special Attack * Left Stick - Move/Press to Run/Sneak * Up - Taunt * Left/Right - Change Gadget * Down - Activate Gadget * Select - View Objectives * Start - Pause Menu * Right Stick - Camera/Press to Crouch * X - Reload * Y - Change Weapon/Hold to Enter Vehicle * A - Jump/Hold to Fly * B - Melee/Hold to Use Charge Attack * RT - Fire Weapon * RB - Use Aerial Weapon PlayStation 4 * LT - Aim * LB - Use Special Ability * Left Stick - Move/Press to Run * Up - Taunt * Left/Right - Change Gadget * Down - Activate Gadget * Select - View Objectives * Start - Pause Menu * Right Stick - Camera/Press to Crouch * □ - Reload * △ - Change Weapon/Hold to Enter Vehicle * X - Jump/Hold to Fly * ○ - Melee/Hold to Use Charge Attack * RT - Fire Weapon * RB - Use Aerial Weapon Characters All the fictional characters from the Archer universe whose actions can be directly controlled by the player in the game. Playable Characters * Sterling Malory Archer * Lana Anthony Kane * Malory Duchess Archer * Cyril Figgis * Cheryl/Carol Tunt * Pamela Poovey * Doctor Algernop Krieger * Raymond Q. Gillette * William Richard Woodhouse * Barry Dylan * Katya Kazanova * Nikolai Jakov * Brett Bunsen * Mitsuko Miyazumi * Boris * Ron Cadillac * Trinette McGoon * Slater * Conway Stern Unconfirmed Playable Characters Characters from the Archer series who have not yet been confirmed as playable characters but are possible candidates. * Alan Shapiro * Veronica Deane Non-Playable Characters Interactable characters from the Archer series controlled by the computer through artificial intelligence. * Abbiejean Malory Kane-Archer * Seamus Sterling McGoon-Archer * Boris * Milton * Len Trexler * Agent Holly * Rodney * Alan Shapiro * Veronica Deane * Trudy Beekman * Pigley * Babou * Reggie the Lemur * Ramon Limon * Charles * Rudy * Mr. Moto * Bilbo * Ryan * Scatterbrain Jane * Receptionest * Flight Attendant * Elevator Repairman * Gypsy Woman * Thuy/Chi * Randy Gillette * Cecil Tunt * Tiffy * Edie Poovey Assist Characters Computer controlled Non-Playable characters from the Archer series programmed to either aid players, or attack enemies. * Abbiejean Malory Kane-Archer * Seamus Sterling McGoon-Archer * Milton * Pigley * Babou * Krieger Bots * Shane * Kazak * Archersaurus Enemies Hostile computer-controlled non-playable characters from the Archer series programmed to attack any playable character * KGB Secret Police * ODIN Agents * Yakuza * Pirates * Alligators/Crocodiles * Clowns Bosses Significant computer-controlled enemies from the Archer series, far stronger and skillful than other opponents. * Uta * Mannfred * Charles * Rudy * Mr. Moto * Mr. Rompers Costumes Unlockable additional outfits for the playable characters from the Archer series. Sterling Archer * Turtleneck Archer * Got Dick? Archer Lana Kane * Fiocchi Lingerie Lana * Afro Lana Malory Archer * Trench Coat Malory * Young Malory Cyril Figgis * Jungle Cyril * Orange Coat Cyril Cheryl/Carol Tunt * Cherlene Tunt * Elegant Dinner Party Cheryl Pam Poovey * Cocaine Addict Pam * Elegant Dinner Party Pam Doctor Krieger * Shirtless Surgeon Krieger * Body Disposal Krieger Ray Gillette * Camouflage Ray * Biker Ray Woodhouse * Young Woodhouse * Pope Woodhouse Barry Dylan * Terminator Barry * Invisible Man Barry Katya Kazanova * Head of the KGB Katya * Pink Lingerie Katya Mitsuko * Bowling Mitsuko * Fisherman's Daughter Boris * кидпэрм Robe Boris * KGB Secret Police Boris Trinette McGoon * Prostitute Trinette * Park Trinette Ron Cadillac * Young Ron * Underwear Ron Slater * Miniature Slater * Gun Shot Wound Makeup Conway Stern * Island Conway * Locker Room Conway Quotes Sterling Archer * "I swear, I had something for this." (multiple) * Right? (multiple) * "That is classic her." - many episodes (referencing Malory's overly selfish/sexual behavior) * "Do you not?" (multiple) * "WOOOO!!!" (multiple) * "Lana. Lana! LANAAA!!!" (multiple) * "Danger zone!" (multiple) * "Bleep you, (Name here)!" * "Eat a dick, (Name here)!" * "Phrasing!" (multiple) * "Just the tip!" (multiple) * "Duh, and/or hello!" (multiple) * "Can't, or won't?" (multiple) * "Well, obviously!" * "Spoiler Alert!" * "Oh man! Whoo! I am awesome!" (multiple) Lana Kane * "Couple things" (multiple) * "Noop!" (multiple) * "Yup!" (multiple) * "Ya know?"(multiple) * "What?!"(multiple) * "What the hell?!" (multiple) * "Hey, (Name Here). You gettin’ a (Object)?" (multiple) * "...Or ass level, which in your case would also take off your head." * "Thanks, no, I'm allergic to cat piss. Go away. * "I am literally wet with jealousy" * "It might sound like I'm hanging up, but…" (multiple) * "They look exactly! Nothing! Alike!" Malory Archer * "Well then you better nut up" * "Cause I swallowed just about enough that I can take from you!" * "Well, people in Hell want ice water." (multiple) * "If I cared what you did on a weekend I'd put a shotgun in my mouth and pull the trigger with my toes." * "Do you want ants? Because THAT'S how you get ants." (multiple) * "My god! What shade is this, crackwhore red?!" * "Who is it? what do you want? Because all you're gonna get are holes! Not my holes I mean holes in you!" * "Both of you, imagine shutting up!" * "And I don't want another one of your sullen whores using my medicine cabinet like a... a Pez dispenser!" * "Oh, but I will. And I'll get to see Trudy Beekman try to explain this little mishap to the co-op board!" (multiple) * "Yes, get me some poison, because I am already dead inside." * "Yes, I was a single mother. And it's a big dangerous world out there…are you idiots still here?" (multiple) * "Do you mind? I'm trying to parent! (Fires gun five times) That was for Pearl Harbor!" * "Keep her out of the medicine cabinet. One more dead body in here and that bitch Trudy Beekman will have me right back in front of the co-op board!" * "But if I did want another grandchild, I'd just scrape all your previous mishaps into a big pile and knit a onesie for it." * "Oh, congratulations! You beat up a nazi, a nerd, and queen of the robots." * "Oh you don't look like a whore... An idiot Maybe...or both...yes A whordiot!" * "Sterling Mallory Archer" (multiple) Cyril Figgis * "Hello" * "Jeezy-petes!" * "Ok I'm done masturbating goodbye". -El secuestro * "Damn dog, that was my B"- Filibuster * Cyril: "Because I happen to be a kick-ass accountant!" Spelvin: "Did that sound a lot better in your head?" Cyril: "Yeah." - Tragical History * "Just jackin' it, on the telephone." - El Secuestro * Meekly saying: "Hello"- Most Episodes * "SUPPRESSING FIRE!!!" (While in battle) * "You know... just jackin' it." * "7, 6, 2 Millimeter, Full Metal Jacket." (Upon contemplating suicide in a bathroom.) Cheryl Tunt * "Duuuhhh!" (multiple) * "Mind if I glue up?" (multiple) * "Ow, my ear-balls!" (multiple) * "You're not my supervisor!" (multiple) * "Jeez-owww! ...Ya got another one in ya?" (after being slapped) (multiple) * "Just like the old gypsy woman said!" (multiple) * "Ugh! Now nobody's picking up! A monkey could do this stupid job!" * "Please! If you really cared, you'd resign, but there's no way you ever will because you're just counting days until, her face bloated and yellow from liver failure, she calls you to her deathbed and, in a croaky whisper, explains that Mr. Archer is totally incompetent and that you, the long-suffering Lana Kane, are the only one qualified to run ISIS and you weep shameful tears because this terrible place is the only true love you will ever know." * "Oh my God, this is so boring and forever-taking!" (multiple) Pam Poovey * "Holy shit snacks!" (multiple) * "Sploosh!" (multiple) * "Damn dog! That's Inappropes!" (multiple) * "Bear claws! Num num num num num!" (multiple) * "You better just kill me." (multiple) * "Come at me, bro!" (multiple) * "Bring it!" (multiple) * "Inappropes." (multiple) * "Who taught you how to punch? Your husband?" * "Yeah! And unlike your dusty vagine, it's not gonna stay empty." * "Sorry about your homie... homies!" * "Aw, man! I just totally lost face!" * "You're so hot for him, I could re-heat this chili in your cooch." (on the torch Lana carries for Archer, in Heart of Archness: Part I) * "Dicknuts!" (multiple) * "I swear to God you could drown a toddler in my panties right now" (multiple) * "Houdini died of AIDS" (multiple) * "Racist." (multiple) * "No shit!" (multiple) * "Punk ass bitches!" (multiple) * "Cyril, hey you awake? Cause this is about to get weird." * "Haaaaaaaaaa" (multiple) * "This a Forty, shorty."(multiple) Doctor Krieger * Me Too!! (multiple) * "Smoke bomb!" (multiple) * "Also yes..." (multiple) * "Yep Yep Yep!" (multiple) * "Camera 1, camera 2, camera 3, camera 4, camera 5" * "Bathroom 1, bathroom 2, bathroom 3, bathroom 4, bathroom 5, you know just my faves." * "You people would be amazed at what you do when you think that you're alone." * "up up up up... Stop! My penis can only get so erect." (multiple) * "Wow, this might actually work." (multiple) * "Umm, that actually shouldn't be doing that.." * "It's a proprietary blend." * "For the love of God! Seal the exits!" (multiple) * "DANNY! Stop running Danny!!! We've gotta keep that heart rate down buddy!" * "Sooo should I just start pumping in the nerve gas now?" * It's YYZed, and no... Neil Peart stands alone." * "No, you maniac! You blew her up! Damn You! Goddamn you all to hell!" (multiple) * "That'll do Pigley... that'll do" * "Sure go ahead, get in there Pigley, god knows you've earned it." * "Are you addressing me? Because your authority is not recognized in fort kickass." (multiple) * "NOW THIS IS PODRACING!" * "HIS MINDBRAIN!.. Shut up, that's a real thing." * "Well, there goes the frying pan theory." * "Jazz hands!" (multiple) * "Just don't make any sudden movements, bowel or otherwise..." (multiple) * "And by the way, if I was a clone of Adolf goddamn Hitler, wouldn't I look like Adolf goddamn Hitler?" * "Is it murder if they were my own clones? Because I'm seriously asking." * "Bullshit...the CIA doesn't have that kind of technolo grrrt!" Ray Gillette * "She (Malory) has never liked me. But I'm gonna write a book about this place. Mm-hmm. A real smackeroonie." (multiple) * "Dukes!" (multiple) * "Double Dukes!"2 (multiple) * "Triple Dukes!"2 (multiple) * "Just try to think about something else... like how there's no sink in there."1 * "You guys, my car's slowing down for some unknown reason, must just be out of... carburetor!" * "You can't tourniquet the taint!" * "You know...!" (multiple) * "You asshole!" (multiple) * "Girl, please... nobody's that gay." (multiple) * "Oh no, it's Maximum Overdrive all over again...!" Woodhouse * "Sir, I'm afraid that your breakfast will be four minutes late" (said by Woodhouse when he saves Archer's life by knocking someone out with a frying-pan in which he had been cooking Archer's breakfast-- for which Archer inevitably scolds and punishes Woodhouse) (multiple) * "I shall fetch a rug." (multiple) * "Regggggggieeeeeee!!" (multiple) * "Ants! All over my body, ANTS!!" (multiple) * "When I served in the King's African Rifles, the local Zambezi tribesman called human flesh "long pig." Never much cared for it." -Killing Utne Maps All of the locations from the Archer series that can be explored by the playable characters. * ISIS Headquarters * ISIS Main Office Floor * Office of Malory Archer * ISIS Training and Break Room * ISIS Applied Research Laboratories * ISIS Control Room * ISIS Firing Range * ISIS Armory * ISIS Locker Room * ISIS Mainframe * ISIS Vault * Fort Kickass * Hidden Secret Elevator * Hidden Secret Jacuzzi Room * Bullpen Hologram * Archer's Apartment * Large Bar and Entertaining Space * Archer's Master Bedroom * Sewing Room * Terrace/Patio * Kitchen * Popeye's Suds and Duds * ISIS Parking Garage * Tunt Manor * Living Room * The Pool * Bathrooms * Kitchen * Gymnasium * Billiards Room * Game Room * Main Foyer * Grand Staircase * Secret Passages * Ballroom * Library * Conservatory * The FIGGIS Agency * Main Floor * Conference Room * Krieger's Laboratory * KGB Offices * Office of Nikolai Jakov * Torturing Room * Chinese Restaurant * McSurley's * ODIN Headquarters * Alan Shapiro's Mansion * Ellis Crane's Mansion * Veronica Deane's Mansion * Malory's Apartmant * Malory's South Beach Apartmant * Pangu Island * Pirate King Living Quarters * Radio Room * Prison Cell * Lacrosse Field * International Space Station * Sealab * San Marcos * Presidential Palace * Bedrooms * Dining Room * Krieger Clone Laboratory * Prison Cells * Garage * Parque Zoologico * Airport * Corsac Studios Set * Tuntmore Towers Hotel * Front Desk * Newlywed Room * Cheryl's Room * Customs Airlines Weapons Guns and melee weapons from the Archer series that can lower an opponent's health. * Walther PPK * TEC-9 * Smith & Wesson Model 629 Handgun * Sawed-Off Double Barrel Shotgun * M1911A1(Liza and Barbra) * MP40 Submachine Gun * Desert Eagle Mark VII Handgun * M-16 Sniper Rifle * AK-47 * Tranquilizer Gun * Beretta Model 70 * Speargun * Webley Mk VIs * Luger Pistol P08 * Grappling Hook Gun * Mauser M712 Schnellfeuer Pistol * Heckler & Koch MSG90 Sniper Rifle * Tokarev TT-33 Pistol * M14 Mark 2 Plasma Pulse Rifle * PPSH-41 Submachine Gun * RPG-7 * Bean Bag Gun * M67 Hand Grenade * Mk 2 Hand Grenade * M84 Stun Grenade * M18A1 Claymore * Molotov Bombs * Switchblade * Cleaver * Katanas * Shovel * Paddle * Vases * Lacrosse Stick * Fire Extinguisher * Shock Gloves * Taser Signature Weapons The default weapons of the playable characters from Archer. Sterling Archer * Walther PPK * Underwear Gun * Krav Maga * Slapping * Paddle * Cleaver Lana Kane * TEC-9 * Beretta Model 70 * Krav Maga * Slapping * Switchblade Malory Archer * Smith & Wesson Model 629 Handgun * Flailing * Slapping * Choking * Paddle * Vases Cyril Figgis * M14 Rifle * Underwear Gun * Fire Extinguisher * Flailing Cheryl Tunt * RPG-7 * Flailing * Choking * Fireplace Pokers * Guitar(Cherlene) Pam Poovey * Mossberg 500 Cruiser * Boxing * Bum Shock Gloves Doctor Krieger * Mauser M712 Schnellfeuer * Heckler & Koch MP5A5 * Tranquilizer Gun * Flailing Ray Gillette * M1911A1(Liza and Barbara) * Krav Maga * Slapping Woodhouse * Twin Sawed-Off Double Barrel Shotgun * Frying Pan Barry Dylan * Desert Eagle Mark VII Handgun * Superhuman Combat * Choking Katya Kazanova * PPSh-41 Submachine Gun * Superhuman Combat Nikolai Jakov * SIG-Sauer P226 * Flailing Brett Bunsen * Crutches Mitsuko * Martial Arts * Boquet * Hentai Boris * SIG-Sauer P226 * Flailing Ron Cadillac * Luger Pistol P08 * Flailing Trinette McGoon * Underwear Gun * Flailing Slater * Mossberg 500 Cruiser * Bean Bag Gun * Martial Arts Conway Stern * Heckler & Koch MSG90 Sniper Rifle * Martial Arts Vehicles Mobile machines from the Archer series that can be driven, riden, or flown by playable characters in means of transportation. * 1970 Chevrolet El Camino * 1970 Dodge Challenger * Ferrari 308 GTB/GTS * 1970 Aston Martin V8 Vantage * Custom 1978 GM G-Series Van * 1970s Renault 12 / Dacia 1300 * Custom Ferrari 250 GTO * 1974 Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow I Stretched Limousine * 1963 Ford Galaxie Police Car * Custom GMC PD 4501 Tour Bus * Mazda RX-2 Sedan * Red 1960 Fiat 500 * Willy's MB Jeep * Air Tunt Plane * Medevac Choppers * Bell UH-1 Iroquois * CH-47 * Yacht * Airboat * The Excelsior * Intrepid * Nerius Health Pickups Foods and drinks from the Archer series that can fill a playable character's health. * Red Beer * Bloody Mary * Glengoolie Black/Blue * Old Buncombe * Champagne * Absinthe * Flask * Schützenmeister * Chinese Food Leftovers Swan Sculpture * Bear Claws * Rubber Cement * Groovey Bears * Eggs Woodhouse * Crock Pot * Stir Fry * Toast * Whipped Cream * Orange Soda * Poovey Farms Milk * Krieger's Breast Milk Carton * Burritos * Kebobs * Muffin * Burgers Equipment Necessary items from the Archer series that can be used by the playable characters for a particular purpose. * Cell Phones * Silencers * Night Vision Goggles * Bulletproof Vest * Dolphin Puppet * Chokebot * Nerve Gas * Code Cloner * Bug-Out Bag * Handcuffs * Spray Can * Mind Control Microchip * Voice-Changing Device * Ant Strength Machine * Shrink Ray * Spacebot * Explosive Ammo * France Matin Newspaper * Omicron Spymaster Watch Special Abilities Unique Abilities of each of the playable characters that can benefit them throughout the game. Sterling Archer * Enemy Ammo Counter * Rampage Mode Lana Kane * Double Jump * Block Malory Archer * Paralyzing Scowl * Tranquilizer/Mind Control Immunity Cyril Figgis * Interface * Distress Signal Cheryl/Carol Tunt * Ignite * Telepathy Pam Poovey * Pam Graffiti * Enhanced Health Pickup Detection Doctor Krieger * Clone Dummies * Assimilate Enemies Ray Gillette * Superhuman Speed * Create/Disarm Explosives Woodhouse * Healing * Superhuman Durability Barry Dylan * Superhuman Combat * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Night Vision Nikolai Jakov * Binoculars * Summon KGB Backup Assist Brett Bunsen * Self Healing * Playing Dead Katya Kazanova * Superhuman Combat * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Grappling Hook Wrist * Night Vision Mitsuko Miyazumi * Flight * Enemy Tentacle Subduement Boris * Assimilate Enemies * Voice Camouflage Ron Cadillac * Summon Ground Vehicles * Preserve Health Pick-Ups Trinette McGoon * Car Hijacking * Popeye Goons Backup Assists Slater * Enemy Subduement * Summon FBI Backup Assists Conway Stern * Superhuman Combat * Summon Helicopters Charged Attack Unique attacks from the Archer series that require holding the attack button for a set amount of time and then releasing it to actually launch the attack. Sterling Archer * Lana Kane * Malory Archer * Fires Flames From Smith & Wesson Model 629 Handgun Cyril Figgis * Cheryl Tunt * Pam Poovey * Doctor Krieger * Ray Gillette * Woodhouse * Tosses Sand At Eyes Barry Dylan * Katya Kazanova * Wedding Lace Side Slam Nikolai Jakov * Brett Bunsen * Mitsuko Miyazumi * Tentacle Penetration Boris * Electric Torturing Cables Ron Cadillac * Trinette McGoon * Slater * Conway Stern * Taunts Unique sounds and gestures from the Archer series used to insult other players to show dominance. Sterling Archer * Teabag Lana Kane * Middle Finger Malory Archer * Sips/Crushes Glass Cyril Figgis * Jacking It Cheryl Tunt * Screams/Claps Excitedly Pam Poovey * Humps Burrito Doctor Krieger * Throws Fake Smoke Bomb Ray Gillette * Smokes Cigarette/Blows Smoke Woodhouse * Scratches Barry Dylan * Cricks Neck Katya Kazanova * Bring It Gesture Nikolai Jakov * Slaps Head Brett Bunsen * Sickly Laughing/Pointing/Coughing Mitsuko Miyazumi * Giggles/Blows Kiss Ron Cadillac * Throws Punches Trinette McGoon * Stares Down Slater * Clenches Fists Conway Stern * Smile/Teeth Gleam/Arms Folded Idle Animation Animations that occur when a playable character does not do any action. Sterling Archer * One Moment Please/Drinks Glengoolie Lana Kane * Feeds Abbiejean(Baby) Malory Archer * Drinks Alcohol Cyril Figgis * Fixes Glasses Cheryl Tunt * Eats Rubber Cement Pam Poovey * Eats Bear Claw Doctor Krieger * Nipple Stimulation Ray Gillette * Smokes Cigarette Woodhouse * Does Heroin Barry Dylan * Polishes/Talks to Gun Katya Kazanova * Red Eyes Gleam Nikolai Jakov * Phone Sex Brett Bunsen * Screams/Shakes Spontaneously Mitsuko Miyazumi * Reads Tentacle Hentai Boris * Dances with Lingerie Ron Cadillac * Motivational Speech/Fighting Stance Trinette McGoon * Feeds The Wee Baby Seamus Slater * Checks Watch Conway Stern * Refining Mechanical Wrist Currency Collectible valuable items from the Archer series that can be collected by the playable characters and exchanged for unlockable content. * Money * ISIS Black Titanium Credit Card * Cocaine * Heroin Trophies Non-profitable rewards unlocked after certain goals are reached. Obtainment of all of the trophies grants availability of certain unlockable materials. * Stuffed Alligator Trophy * Veronica Deane Vacuum Trophy * Artificial Sunlight Project Trophy * Longwater Disc Trophy Bonus Content Unlockable additional content such as music, concept art, videos, etc. Music * Archer Theme Song * The Killer * Danger Zone * Mulatto Butts * Pirate Virus * Eastbound and Down * Baby Please Don't Go Videos * Something, Something, Something Danger Zone * Archer P.I. * Archersaurus * Archersaurus - Self Extinction * Cooking With Archer * Gator 2 Trailer * Fisherman's Daughter * Midnight Blues Music Video By Cheryl Tunt * Old McDonald Pam Poovey Had A Farm, The Musical * Cooking With Milton * ASCII Bound Passwords * GUEST * 934TXS * Abbiejean Downloadable Content Out-of-game additional content from the Archer series that can only be aquired by an exchange for money from an online source. Playable Characters * Nikolai Jakov * Brett Bunsen Bob's Burgers DLC Characters * Linda Belcher * Tina Belcher * Gene Belcher * Louise Belcher Maps * Louisiana Bayou * Gstaad * Grain Mill Bob's Burgers DLC Maps * Bob's Burgers u * It's Your Funeral Home & Crematorium * Store Next Door * Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria Costumes * Bob Belcher * Calpernia Lana * Deadly Velvet Malory * Revenge Fantasy Cyril * Space Queen Cheryl * Jamaican Pam * Japanese Monster Krieger * Decepticon Ray * Easter Bunny Woodhouse Camos * Turtleneck * Trench Coat * Crisis Vest * Fake Mustaches * Aviator Glasses * Tank Top * Fur Coat * South Beach Shirts * Baby Blue * Light Red * Bulletproof Suit Coat * Prosthetic Pregnancy Bodysuit * Bloody white Butcher's Jacket * Jungle Attire * Ocean Attire * Space Attire * Snow Attire * Nude Attire * ISIS Attire * Archer's Suit * Lana's Mini Sweater Dress * Malory's Outfit * Cyril's Suit * Cheryl's Outfit * Pam's Outfit * Krieger's Outfit * Ray's Suit * FIGGIS Agency Attire * Archer's Suit * Lana's Mini Sweater Dress/Headband * Malory's Outfit * Cyril's Suit * Cheryl's Outfit * Pam's Outfit * Krieger's Welding Apron/Mask * Ray's Outfit * Tailored Suit Colors * Navy Blue * Dark Gray * Gray * Beige Suitcoat * Other Clothing Colors * Off-White * Coal-Gray * Olive Green * Raspberry Red * Yellow * Green * Baby Blue * Coral Red * Robot Clone Underwear * Hairstyles * Sterling Archer * Standard * Gray On The Sides * Unkempt Hair Five O' Clock Shadow * Beard * Bald(Cancer) * Lana Kane * Standard * Standard(Season 7) * Afro * Bun * Brown Parted Down The Middle Large Waves Cascaded Down Shoulders * Malory Archer * Standard * Unkempt * Black Parted Down The Side Short Curly * Gray Parted Down The Side Short Curly * Cyril Figgis * Standard * Unkempt * Cheryl Tunt * Standard * Unkempt * Standard(Season 7) * Standard(Cherlene) * Pam Poovey * Standard * Unkempt * Jamaican Braids * Blonde Parted Down the Side Short Curly * Dr. Algernop Krieger * Standard * Unkempt * Brunet "Bob Rossian" Afro * Ray Gillette * Standard * Unkempt * Woodhouse * Standard * Standard(Young Woodhouse) * Brown Hair Gray On The Sides * Combover * Barry Dylan * Standard * Katya Kazanova * Standard * Unkempt * Nikolai Jakov * Standard * Brett Bunsen * Standard * Mitsuko Miyazumi * Standard * Pink Bowling Ponytail * Pink Fisherman's Daughter Pig Tails * Boris * Standard * Ron Cadillac * Standard * Trinette McGoon * Standard * Standard(Prostitude) * Slater * Standard * Conway Stern * Standard * Black Mustache/Beard Combo Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Computer games Category:Role Playing Game Category:Third-person shooter games Category:Racing Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Archer Category:Crossover Games Category:Gun-shooters/First Person Shooter Games Category:Bob's Burgers Category:Massively-Multiplayer Online Games Category:Video Games with Multiple Developers